


Yes, Master!

by bielefelts



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, shmk2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bielefelts/pseuds/bielefelts
Summary: Shu is forced to visit a maid café where she meets a new part-timer.Created for shumika week Day 5 prompt: Café
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Yes, Master!

**Author's Note:**

> Something short, cute and involving girls today. Hope you all enjoy!

“Rei, I wish to leave this establishment,” a sharp feminine tone announces perhaps a little more loudly than it should. “Why did you insist we come here?”

“Oh, not to your tastes, Shu? I thought this would be right up your alley,” she says, gesturing to the old-world European, yet classy interior of the café they were sitting at. “I assure you the food and pastries are quite scrumptious as well.”

Shu hmphs. “Do not play coy with me. While I usually trust your judgement and do agree that its designs line up with my own aesthetics, you know precisely what I‘m talking about.”

Rei gives a smile, indeed knowing exactly what. “Are you perhaps displeased with the waiting staff? Like I said, I thought they would be to your tastes. Being served by a maid has quite an aristocratic feeling to it, don’t you agree?”

“Perhaps,” says Shu crossing her arms as she sneers at the passing women dressed in obviously fetishistic maid uniforms, which in Shu’s knowledgeable eyes, looked nothing like ones from the Victorian age that the café was themed like. “But my family used to possess a maid staff when I was a child, you know. While I do see the use in and praise their duties, I cannot say I do not necessarily see the charm of having them being stripped to simple hostesses.”

“Well, old friend, perhaps you will change your mind after being tended to by them.”

Shu is again about to retort but the sound of fast-approaching footsteps interrupts them. “N-nnah, apologies fer tha’ wait, lovely Masters!”

It appears like their hostess has finally arrived. Shu turns her head away, disinterested.

“Welcome to Roses Bleues Café~,” she says in a cheerful tone. “I’ll be servin’ y’all today and’ll take the best care of ya. I’m…u-uh— Mika-chan~” This “Mika-chan” pauses at her name, like it is still uncomfortable to the tongue, along with her stuttering at her greeting. “Do y’all know what ya wanna order?”

Shu clicks her tongue at the familiarity their hostess is using with them, yet she doesn’t turn to lash out. She can already tell from the stumble that she is new to her post and perhaps something about her heavy Kansai accent is making the lack of formalities less demeaning.

“May I ask what the special today is, my dear?” Rei asks, not bothered at all.

“It’s—…uh…um…w-well…” the hostess struggles. She had forgotten the menu it seems. While “Mika-chan” tries to recall the special, finally telling them that she’ll go ask the chefs, Shu finally decides to take a look at their bumbling hostess. Shu may not have been happy being pulled into this establishment, but it did not mean she is as low as to be rude to her waiting staff, especially one as obviously green as this girl. While Shu only saw her retreating back and her wavy, black hair tied in long twintails swinging behind her as she rushed towards the back door, Shu isn’t sure why, but her first thought is that the girl is overly thin. While all the uniform dresses have a ribbon on the back that is tightly pulled to accentuate the waist, the large bow almost covered her entire waist. There is the probability that the girl is wearing some sort of corset, but considering how little of the other hostesses strayed far from their uniforms, even regarding personal accessories, and just how thin the girl’s legs are, it isn’t likely.

Almost as quickly as she ran off, the girl bursts back out of the door, and almost frantically, rushes back to the table, her twintails almost in almost bigger disarray than her crooked bows and stain-cover apron. “Ah, apologies, Masters! The chef says the special’s omurice today.”

“Ah, then I’ll take that.” Rei says, with a wave at the end as if it doesn’t really matter to her.

“Ah, ’kay~” “Mika-chan” says, jotting it down on her notebook with a bright smile again blooming on her face from the easy answer. “And fer ya, uh….t-the other very lovely Master?”

Shu doesn’t answer immediately. She doesn't even register the girl’s hesitation, instead, rather she is too engrossed with the girl’s face – namely, her eyes. While they keep darting away from Shu’s gaze, one aquamarine and the other honey gold, they starkly pierce through her long bangs, which from what Shu can tell are hiding a surprisingly lovely, delicate profile which is steadily growing into a more conspicuous red by the second. Shu’s cheeks are too heating up, but for a completely different reason.  _ Did this girl not know how she is ruining her stunning features? _ Her unsightly expressions, messy attire, and informal speech were soiling the raw beauty she naturally was graced with. Enraged by this catastrophic tragedy standing right in front of her, Shu stands from her seat.

“Huhu, Shu, did you see something you like?” Rei teases, not moving as Shu passes her.

Shu ignores her and instead marches to the girl who has frozen in place as Shu, prim and elegant in her outfit perhaps temporally more fitting the Victorian feel of the café then the maids’, approaches.

“Mika-chan” visibly shudders. “N-nah, M-master, is there somethin’ tha—“

“Be quiet. How dare you present yourself so poorly to your guests – are you not a hostess? My maid? Look at yourself. Sloppy,” Shu tugs off the half undone ribbon around her neck quickly re-tying it into a perfect bow. “And careless,” she says, tapping at the stain on her apron, before brushing through her bangs to detangle her hair, uncovering indeed a gorgeous face. “Not to mention, lacking in any self-care. Is there no mirror in this establishment or are those eyes of yours simply decoration? At the very least, bring yourself up to the base standards any greenhorn maid could perform with your appearance—or were you simply hired to be a pretty, but ultimately useless, pet?”

Mika, unable to make a sound after facing such a sudden verbal lashing, simply stares at her, mismatched eyes wide and almost tear-filled.

Shu, seeing the girl’s tears, sighs. Perhaps she had gone off on her too hard. She tries again in a gentler tone, “Girl, what is your name? I refuse to call you so familiarly.”

“…Kagehira Mika,” she weakly replies.

“Alright, Kagehira,” Shu says, immediately using her surname, relieved that at least the cutesy nickname was derived from her actual name. “I am aware it is likely you were recently hired, is it not?”

Mika nods. “Yeah, it’s only my first day…M-Master!” she squeaks out, almost having forgotten the title. “I’m only a part-timer and while I’ve done waitin’-type jobs before, I never worked in a classy place like this. I got so nervous tha’ night before I couldn’t get ta bed n’ ended up oversleepin’ n’ rushin’ over here. I’ve tripped up so many times too....Like ya said, I’ve been nothin’ but a bother here, honestly,” she lets out in one breath, dejected.

Really, this girl was a beauty in vain, Shu thinks, blabbering so much after barely having been able to speak well prior. She will have her hands full getting this fool to any standard. “Hmph, all I hear is a list of excuses, but I will overlook your shortcomings for now. Nonetheless, I want you to promptly reassess yourself as we wait for our orders to be prepared. The next time you appear, not only do I expect a clean apron and your hair thoroughly brushed, but for you to eat something—I can tell by your fumbling about you are running on fumes. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes, Master!” she answers promptly.

“Good,” Shu says, satisfied that at least the girl seems obedient. “Now then, if you will excuse me, I will freshen up.”

With another affirmative “Yes, master”, Mika steps aside, letting Shu through towards the washrooms in the back of the café. It is not until she is out of sight that Mika lets out the breath she’s been holding and unfurls her hands that had been fisted tight on her apron all through Shu’s scolding. Despite her red face and burning eyes, both are spirited, filled with determination to try and make her very stringent and very gorgeous customer somewhat satisfied with her. However, before she can head back to the kitchens, a hand on her arm stops her.

“Dear, apologies, one more thing before you take your leave,” Rei finally chimes, stopping Mika just before she darts off, a sly smile on her face having just watched this entire spectacle unfold alongside the rest of the gawking guests and wait-staff. “As it appears she has forgotten her order, bring some fresh croissants for the lady, will you? I’m sure it will make your new  _ Master _ just fall for you.”

And with that, redder and perhaps more clumsily than ever, Mika runs off.


End file.
